Automotive manufacturers are well known for producing robust vehicles for carrying substantially high loads. For example, a typical small or mid-sized SUV can have a sufficiently strong load floor for supporting an approximately 200-pound load over about a 70-millimeter diameter disc, while deflecting less than about 10-millimieters.
One known load floor includes a recessed receptacle for storing a spare tire. This spare tire typically has a sufficiently strong construction for supporting a substantially high load placed across the load floor.
Another known load floor, as typically integrated within pick-up trucks, is comprised of sheet metal with the spare tire stored on the underside of the vehicle beneath the load floor. One skilled in the art will understand that the sheet metal typically is sufficiently strong for supporting the high cargo load.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle load floor with a lightweight robust construction for supporting a substantial load, providing additional storage space, minimizing noise that can be generated between vehicle components, and decreasing manufacturing cycle time, as well as costs associated therewith.